<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowflakes by thebrizo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574773">Snowflakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrizo/pseuds/thebrizo'>thebrizo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Christmas, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Memories, One Shot, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrizo/pseuds/thebrizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is waiting for Sirius’ return to Hogwarts after the Holiday Break. There is a happy ending, don’t worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: anxiety attacks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus sat perched on the window sill, peering out at the Hogwarts grounds. Snow was still falling in clumps onto the Quidditch pitch; it hadn’t stopped since this morning. Impossibly long icicles hung from the twisted branches of the Whomping Willow. Wind whistled through the dark forest. The lake had completely frozen over. </p><p>Remus remembered skating on the lake two weeks ago. It had been the last day of school for December. Sirius had sneaked him out of the Hospital Wing for one last evening together. Remus was going to stay at school for the break as Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep him under observation after the last full moon. Sirius, as much as he didn’t want to, had to go back to Grimmauld place for Christmas. </p><p>“C’mon Moony, just one lap around the rink. She won’t even notice you’re gone.”</p><p>“But, I- “</p><p>“Please, Moony. I won’t get to see you for two weeks.”</p><p>“You can write.”</p><p>“No I can’t.”</p><p>“Why not, Sirius?”</p><p>“That’s not the point, now come on. Let’s go!”</p><p>Sirius had pulled Remus from his bed in the hospital wing. He threw James’ cloak, that he had apparently ‘borrowed,’ over them. The two boys crept through the Great hall and down the icy steps of the castle. They had stomped through the snow, all the way to the lake. </p><p>Sirius had transfigured four twigs into two pairs of ice skates. Remus had shivered as he pulled on his skates. He looked up to see Sirius already standing on the ice. </p><p>“It’s freezing, Sirius. Could you not have thought to bring jackets? Or perhaps some gloves?”</p><p>“Quit whining Moony. Come skate with me.” Sirius stuck his hand out for Remus to take. “It’ll make you warmer to move around.”</p><p>Remus couldn’t argue with that logic. He grabbed the outstretched hand in front of him and pulled himself up. Sirius’ dark eyes were twinkling as he smirked at his boyfriend and pulled him along. </p><p>They had skated across the empty rink, hand in hand, until the snow started to fall. Then, Sirius turned to Remus. </p><p>“There are snowflakes on your eyelashes.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Sirius. “But that doesn’t matter now because I’m going to kiss you now.”</p><p>“You said ‘now’ twice,” Remus said, grinning. </p><p>“Fuck off,” Sirius whispered, also grinning. </p><p>Remus and Sirius had kissed under the stars that night as if they were the only two people in the whole world. </p><p>***</p><p>Now, as Remus remembered that moment, he wanted desperately to know where Sirius was. He hadn’t arrived on the train that afternoon with James, Peter, Lily and everyone else. He hadn’t received any letters; Walburga had a nasty habit of reading her son’s mail. McGonagall said that he shouldn’t worry, but Remus couldn’t help thinking that something had happened to Sirius. </p><p>Maybe Sirius is hurt, or maybe something happened to Regulus. Or maybe Walburga decided to keep her sons at home for some reason? Remus couldn’t help but assume the worst. Why hadn’t Sirius arrived on the Hogwarts express like everyone else?</p><p>Remus checked his watch. It was just past 3am. He had been sitting on the windowsill, in the common room, for hours, shivering and waiting for Sirius to walk through the portrait hole. </p><p>Every other Gryffindor was in their dormitory and the silence was almost deafening. The terrible thoughts were coming and going at an incredible speed in Remus’ head. He needed a distraction, or he might burst into tears. A sweat broke out on his forehead. He took deep breaths, willing himself to stay in control. </p><p>He stood up and began pacing between the window and the portrait hole. There and back, there and back, again and again. Remus tried to distract himself. He thought about his classes starting tomorrow, Ancient Runes, potions, charms. He thought about breakfast tomorrow, the first meal in two weeks with the benches packed with students. Sirius might not be there though... </p><p>Remus was still pacing back and forth, between the window at the far end of the common room, and the portrait hole. He was turning away from the portrait hole when he heard a soft click. Remus turned. The portrait hole swung open. </p><p>Sirius was there, black hair dishevelled and windswept, trunk in one hand and broom in the other. </p><p>“Hey Moony, sorry I’m late.” </p><p>Sirius was grinning, until he saw Remus’ face. He dropped his things and hurried over to his boyfriend. </p><p>“Shit, it’s okay Moony, I’m here now.” Sirius said as he enveloped Remus in his arms. </p><p>“I thought something had happened, I didn’t know what happened, I was so- “ Remus choked on his words, he hadn’t realized he was crying until know. He clung to Sirius’ jacket and didn’t ever want to let go. </p><p>“We missed the train and it’s too dangerous to fly so me and Regulus had to Floo to school, but we didn’t have the powder and we couldn’t find any. It was a mess, I’m sorry Remus. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sirius kissed Remus on the forehead and led him over to the couch. They sat, facing each other. Sirius took Remus’ face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. They hugged again, for another long minute. Remus rested his chin on Sirius’ shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. He took deep breaths, trying to match Sirius’. </p><p>“Better know?” </p><p>“Yes, now that you’re here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you were so worried.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Sirius.” Remus smiled. He wasn’t worried anymore. He pulled away from Sirius and rested his hands on his shoulders. He felt his black, slightly damp hair. Remus dragged his thumbs over Sirius’ jaw, all while being watched by soft brown eyes. </p><p>“You have snowflakes on your eyelashes,” whispered Remus. </p><p>“I do?” Sirius raised his hand to wipe them away. </p><p>“No, they’re beautiful. Leave them there.”</p><p>Sirius smiled. “I love you, Remus.”</p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p>“No, I love you more.”</p><p>“No, I actually love you more.”</p><p>“No, asshole, I love you- “</p><p>Remus cut him off with a quick kiss. </p><p>“I know,” Remus whispered. “I know. Me too.”</p><p>They fell asleep together on the couch in front of the dying fire. An owl hooted in the distance. The wind howled through the common room. At this moment, it felt like their happiness could last a lifetime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>